Romance Idiots with High Ki
by ZippyDragon43
Summary: CHEESE!!! *chap. 8 up!!* A random story of Gohan and Videl, still in school though...what will happen when they have NEW and INTERESTING thoughts about each other...it won't be pretty. Trunks/Goten mafia; Vegeta is a nympho.
1. People thinking....always scary....

Disclaimer: Me? Own DBZ? Sorrie, I am not THAT good…  
  
A/N: Alrighty, I get to tweak the characters. Videl knows about Saiyaman, but has not cute her hair. It looks mannish short. Sorrie to short haired people. But it does. Hercule Satan is going to be a major dumbass, sorrie if you like him. (yeah, sure) Goten and Trunks will be showing up later, if you like it when they are MiScHiEvOuS and annoy Gohan. A key to symbols: **…** shows someone thinking, with "…" being speech. ^*^*^ is scene change. And hey! Read Chunkymunky241's stuff. She is good. Oh yeah. Please Review when you are finished reading. Cuz it will give me a warm fuzzy feeling. ^_^  
  
  
  
Romance Idiots with High Ki ~  
  
Chapter 1- People thinking…always scary…  
  
Gohan fidgeted nervously as the clocked ticked eternal doom…No…Actually, it was just ticking the last five minutes of class. **I wonder if Mom will know if I train today. She has a weird Gohan-did-something-he-wasn't- supposed-to-do-today sense. And it's not like I…hey look! A nickel! ** In typical Son fashion, Gohan dropped the deep thoughts in favor of something shiny.  
  
Videl Satan grimaced at the air headed expression on his face. **And he is the SMART one in the family. ** She gave a shudder at the thought of GOTEN in high school.  
  
RRRRIIIINNNNGGGGG!!!!!  
  
"Thank Kami it is finally over!" Sharpener exclaimed, jumping into the air. "I don't think I could have taken another minute of old Whateverhernameis. What about you, Videl?" He asked this coyly, easing an arm around her shoulder.  
  
SMACK   
  
Erasa rolled her eyes at Videl's reaction. She was actually a bit surprised that Sharpener escaped with only a slap. She was expecting a full-blown punch. (Honestly, this is VIDEL we are talking about…)  
  
While Gohan scrambled around on the floor looking for his precious nickel, Videl & Co. proceeded to the parking lot. As the group scattered to their respective transports, Gohan came running up to Videl.  
  
"Hey Videl! Wait up!" panted Gohan.  
  
"What is it?" asked Videl as she turned to meet him.  
  
"I was just wondering…are you doing anything right now?  
  
"Not really..."  
  
"Well, do you want to go somewhere to train with me? Because Vegeta scares me, my dad isn't here, Krillin is 'otherwise occupied' with 18, and Piccolo is meditating this week… so you are the only one who KNOWS about me (A/N: about Saiyaman…^_^) who is available…"  
  
"Well, when you put it that way, how can I refuse?" said Videl. **I wish there was another reason you wanted to be with me** thought Videl… "We can go to my house. My father is out endorsing some lame product again, and we will have the house to ourselves." **I can think of something else I'd like to do with the house to ourselves** Videl tried to suppress a grin at the thought…  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
BEHIND THE SATAN MANSION  
  
"Ow, dammit that hurt!"  
  
"Well if you stopped squirming, I wouldn't have to use so much force!"  
  
"Gomen Gohan, It's been so long since I have done this with anyone."  
  
"Yeah, I get to do it everyday, so it has become almost second nature."  
  
"Lucky…this room is usually being used by my dad and one of his bimbo followers for a photo shoot or something."  
  
"Well, my mom usually flips out whenever she sees me doing it. I hafta hide whenever she comes along."  
  
"Geez, I never knew sparring was this complicated. Can we take a break for a minute?"  
  
"Sure Videl." Gohan floated down with a rugged looking Videl following. Her hair had escaped its bands, and was flowing down the back of her oversized shirt. Sweat glistened on her forehead, but she wiped it off with one hand. The sun was just setting, and Gohan could see it behind her. **She is so beautiful. I wish I could just hold her…** he thought, then realized what he had just thought, and blushed a deep red.  
  
"Gohan, what is the matter? You look flushed," Videl commented, putting one hand on his face. "Are you okay? You do feel a bit warm."  
  
"Oh no, I'm fine. Just tired is all. From training. I am tired from training. Yeah…" Gohan stuttered quickly as he pulled away from her touch.  
  
"Well all right. Let's go inside and get you something to drink." Videl urged. Gohan started towards the large house. **Come back, come back…I want to touch you again. Gohan…** Videl shook her head. ** Voice in my brain, I command you to stop putting odd thoughts in my mind. They may stay there, and that would be bad. And complicated…He is one of my best friends! We fight CRIME together. Not exactly romantic. Ah well…He is still really cute…** She sighed and tilted her head… "DAMMIT. STOP!"  
  
Gohan gave a start and froze. "What did I do??"  
  
Videl, looking panicked, ran up to him and exclaimed. "It's not you, it's me! Nothing… I mean…never mind. Let's just go in, shall we?" She chuckled half-heartedly, and wandered inside the mansion, wide-eyed and muttering.  
  
Gohan followed, looking puzzled. ** And I thought I was the weird one. *  
  
Videl scurried around to get drinks for herself and the demi-saiyan. She picked up some sodas and set them on the table, all the while avoiding his glance. **Can't look at him, can't look at him, might say something stoopid…**  
  
"So, Videl…nice weather we've been having, don't you think?" inquired Gohan.  
  
"What? Oh, yeah. Sure Gohan. Um, it's all sunny. That is nice," Videl sheepishly responded, squinting into the light filtering through the windows.  
  
Gohan just stared at her, at the way the sunlight framed her face. **I have a crush…**  
  
Videl noticed his intent gaze, and couldn't help but return it. **I wonder what he is thinking…Maybe he is wondering if we should get back to training. Maybe he wants to something to eat. Maybe I should…not think about this too much…** She jumped up, breaking Gohan's concentration. "You want something to eat?"  
  
"No, I'm good."  
  
"How about a pop tart? An Eggo? Umm…"  
  
"Really Videl, I'm not hungry."  
  
"Wow, that is something new. Are you sure, I mean, I can make something, it is not that hard, I can do it, really! I mean, all I hafta do is…"  
  
"Videl, will you go out with me?" asked the ever-inquisitive Son.  
  
Videl promptly dropped the glass she had been carrying. It shattered into thousands of crystalline fragments. "Um…what?"  
  
"Will. You. Go. Out. With. Me. Question Mark."  
  
"Uh… I have to clean this up," replied Videl, as if that had anything to do with the question.  
  
"Here, let me help," suggested Gohan.  
  
"Um, okay. Thanks," replied the now flustered Satan. She bent down and started to wipe up some of the glass shards with a towel. The smiling Son also crouched down, to the point where their heads were almost touching. She looked up, surprise in her eyes. He decided to take advantage of the moment and leaned in…She leaned in too and…  
  
"Oh yeah, this is me afta I beat Cell, hmm. Yeah, it was great. Yeah, these are my big muscles…" Ahh, the ever-charming voice of Hercule Satan, the greatest liar of whatever century the Z crew happens to be in. And with him, the charming visage of an empty- headed blonde…whatever was she doing there…?  
  
"Oh shit," was all Videl had to say. Quicker than *humanly* possible, Gohan was out the back door and into the sky. **Dammit. THISCLOSE…and nothing…I hope my father rots. Now my bird has flown. Flown like a frickin bird. Like Goten, Goten is a birdie. Why did my DEARest father have to come home NOW…of all times…** She sighed, knowing that her father would probably never change, never grow up, and (worst of all) never let her date.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT  
  
10:02 PM  
  
**He is such a nerd.**  
  
10:06 PM  
  
**He really is dorky…**  
  
10:38 PM  
  
**Complete geek.**  
  
11:14 PM  
  
** Why am I still thinking about him? I don't even like him…sure, he is hot…but HONESTLY!!! This is getting RIDICULOUS…**  
  
12:23 AM  
  
**I NEED SLEEP. GO AWAY MENTAL GOHAN! **  
  
1:49 AM  
  
**DAMMIT. WHY MEEE?? Voice-in-my-mind, I warned you that this would happen… SEE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!?!** Videl then sighed in frustration, knowing that she would NeVeR get to sleep. She was a bit confused about the thoughts that had taken up permanent residence, but resigned herself to them. She then pulled on some sweat pants and running shoes and tied her hair back. Videl gently opened up her window and floated noiselessly to the ground. She was about to commence a small run, but paused…  
  
**Screw jogging. I need a drink. ** 


	2. Videl, you look like ____.

Disclaimer: I love Gohan. But you should not own those you love…just get them whipped enough so that they follow you around. Unfortunately, Gohan is neither owned nor whipped by me. Poor me.  
  
A/NL: THANKIES BUNCHES to those who reviewed…yeah, I have I warm fuzzy feeling. That is what made me want to write…be happy, because I am supposed to be studying for my AP Euro exam. Kay, I know Videl may be acting a bit odd, but, she is a bit confused emotionally right now…Oh well! **…** is thinking, "…" speaking, *^*^* scene change. Also, if there is a funky accent, say it aloud and you will know what I was going for. ^_^ Remember, ZIPPY LOVES YOU!!!  
  
Subliminal message: read ChunkyMunky241's The Phantom of the Tournament…  
  
  
  
Chapter 2~ Videl, you look like ____.  
  
Videl landed in the seedy part of town, near a cheap-looking bar. She walked over to the door and pushed it open. Feeling the slimy coating on the door, she quickly wiped her hand on her pants. **eeww….** She shuffled over to the bar and sat down on a much-worn stool. The disheveled brunette sighed and leaned her head on an arm as the bartender walked towards her.  
  
"Kin I help ya?" he asked, with a half smirk.  
  
"Yes. I need help. I don't think you have the right kind of credentials to help me, though," Videl responded blandly.  
  
"Yeah, missy, if ya needs some help, how bouts I get ya a drink. On the house. What'll it be? Shot of Captain Morgan? Cork Screw?"  
  
"Uh…a double. Definitely a double."  
  
"Double what, missy? Margarita?"  
  
"Uh…. Shirley Temple. On the rocks…"  
  
The bartender raised an eyebrow but said nothing. **What the f___? Weird girl if ya ask me.** He mixed the *non-alcoholic* cocktail and set it in front of the still disheveled girl.  
  
"Why thank you Mr. Bartender man, because I really needed this. You see, I like a guy that I am not supposed to like, but I do, only I am not supposed to, you see. And I couldn't go to sleep, so I decided to come here to help me get back to sleep so I can sleep. Hey, what's that smell? And I think he might like me, but I am not sure, because my FATHER walked in with his BIMBO again, and then WHOOSH he was gone, and I was left alone and now I need to shut up because I am...feeling a tad woozy… and…what… was….. in…… the… beverage………" Videl's eyelids began to droop and she started to slide off the barstool.  
  
thud oh, there she went.  
  
The gentle hum of a snoring teenager wafted up to the bemused bartender. He walked around the counter and poked her with his shoe. "Ah well, now she gets to sleep," he muttered before sweeping up his now-closed tavern.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
BACK AT SATAN MANSION  
  
6:15 AM  
  
"Hmph. I wonder where my Videl is. She is usually up by now. Well, hmph, I guess she is already gone to school. My little princess. Smartest kid at her school, I bet. Too bad none of these kids will ever have the super- powered intellect that I have. Oh yeah, look at me. Who's the man? You da man! Damn I'm sexy." (Everyone, guess who that was.) He looked at himself once more in the mirror, struck a pose reminiscent of Saiyaman, and thought nothing more of his daughter for hours.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
THE NEXT MORNING…wait…LATER THAT MORNING  
  
**Ow. My head hurts. My feet hurt. WHAT IS THAT GOD AWFUL STENCH???** Videl awoke with a start as her nostrils were invaded by possibly the worst smell in existence (a/n: except for freiza. He looks creepy, and I am betting he smelled pretty bad too…) She realized then that she was outside somewhere, it looked like an alley, and she was in a trash heap. As she began to sit up, the lump she was on moved…  
  
"Hello," said a very friendly, very dirty hobo man. Videl's eyes widened, and she scrambled away, only to sit in a lovely pile of…  
  
….pigeon guano (translation: bird crap).  
  
**That was some Shirley Temple. Oh, look at the time. LOOK AT THE TIME!!!** Ms. Satan promptly stood up and started shrieking about classes and tardy bells.  
  
"Why don't you just go then…Run, Fly, Be free! Just don't invest in dot.coms…." suggested Mr. Hobo Man.  
  
Videl gave him a funny look, a cross between scared and what-the-hell. She then started running towards Orange Star High at top speed. After about two blocks, she remembered that she could FLY and darted into the air. She arrived at her school just as a bell was ringing. She could see students swarming over by the cafeteria. Videl hastily tried to clean her hair of its new found accessories. However, just at that minute, Sharpener decided to magically appear a few feet away from her.  
  
"Wow, Videl! Is that you? We were wondering where you had gone off to. You already missed four periods! ….Damn Videl. You smell bad. And, Videl, you look like shit," he commented, because of course that made her feel better.  
  
"Why thank you. It's the new trend. You should know. I was following your example," Videl fired back before she stormed off in the direction of the girl's bathroom.  
  
Sharpener merely smiled. "She wants me."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
IN THE BATHROOM  
  
Videl looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. **He was right. I do look like shit.** She took the band out of her hair and shook it to get the rest of the garbage out. She then washed her face, (and her hands and her arms and any other piece of exposed skin) and was reaching for the paper towels when all the bathroom stalls opened in unison. Out walked Erasa Gomme, Pencila Lapiz, Ruler Regle, and Thumbtack Chincheta. All four of the chattering girls STOPPED and stared at Videl as if she were a horrible monster.  
  
Erasa stepped forward and said, "Hi….Videl…Are you…okay?"  
  
stealing line from Death to Smoochy  
  
Videl answered, "Well, I was pretty f'ed up to begin with, so it's kinda hard to gauge."  
  
Thumbtack smiled. "Long night or something? I know what you mean. I can smell tequila and vodka on you…among other things. Just so you know, Videl, it is unwise to mix those two drinks. Trust me, I know! But right now we need to get you cleaned up. Come on girls. Are you in?"  
  
The other three girls smiled evilly and nodded vigorously. Videl backed up into the sinks but could not escape. Eight hands reached into four purses, pulling out a variety of tortures. Foundation, eyeliner, lip gloss, and brushes were just a few of them. The girls began calling out.  
  
"I'm going to my locker! I keep extra pants in there!"  
  
"Has anyone seen my scrunchie?"  
  
"I have a tube top in my bag!"  
  
"Body spray! I need Body spray!! It is URGENT!!!"  
  
"Have we tried washing her hair? Use the anti-bacterial soap. PLEASE! And what about those hand drying air jet thingies. They work like blow-driers!"  
  
"Does anyone have any good PE shoes?"  
  
Finally, the onslaught was over. Our poor heroine was distraught. Sure, she was cleaner, but man was she uncomfortable. She was wearing black pants about a size smaller than her usual, Mary Jane styled sneakers, and a sparkly blue tube top. She smelled like Cucumber Melon/ Country Apple and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail (tied with matching blue ribbon, naturally).She had on some sparkly eye shadow stuff, and her eyes had never been this well lined. Lips were glossed, cheeks were blushed, and she really felt stupid.  
  
The office supplies, now content, escorted their fresh-smelling inmate outside. Lunch was still going on, so they made their way to their usual table under a tree.  
  
"I feel like a cheap whore after Mardi Gras."  
  
"Hush, Videl. You look nice," said Ruler.  
  
Gohan was already at the table, along with Sharpener and Ben Stylo.  
  
Videl only had eyes for Gohan. **Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. He's looking at me. What do I say? What do I do? What do I do?? **  
  
"H…Hi…Gohan," Videl stuttered nervously.  
  
"Oh, hey Videl. Where have you been all day?"  
  
"Oh, around…"  
  
"Well, you look really pretty."  
  
"Really? Wh—AAHH!!!!!" Videl did not make it all the way to the table. She had promptly tripped over her own feet, fell forward, hit the tree with her head, and tumbled backwards on to her butt. She was sprawled on her back when Gohan walk over to her.  
  
"That was impressive."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: again, thanks to reviews. Sorrie these chapters are kinda short. No time, you see. I wrote the second half of this chapter during chemistry. ^_^ And hey c-chan! I have read your stuff…I feel honored that you like mine! Yours rocks! ^_^….wish me luck on my AP test tomorrow. It starts at 12:30, ends at 3:35. eeww….I hate tests…. 


	3. Romantic Interlude has been bombed.

Disclaimer: I would be a regular on Jackass if it meant that I could have DBZ. I would rather ask out Man Flute (you know who you are) than be on Jackass. (sure it is funnie as hell, but JEEBUS wouldn't that hurt just a TAD BIT??) I would rather kiss a toilet seat than ask out Man Flute. Basically, I don't own DBZ, but I want it.  
  
A/N: sorrie it is a bit late. Been doing stuff, you know, AP Tests, drum major stuff, paying attention in Algebra (VERY DIFFICULT) and yeah….If you like Trunks and Goten, they are gonna get Italian on SOMEone's ass.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3- Romantic Interlude has been bombed.  
  
  
  
IN ENGLISH CLASS  
  
Sharpener looked across his desk to Videl. Well, the back of her head. She was sloughed in her chair, one hand attempting to *casually* cover her forehead's developing bruise. She wasn't succeeding. Sharpener kept watching her hair. **Her hair is long. And black. I like it…**  
  
Gohan was staring at her too. ** She is so beautiful. That shirt is a little weird, but she is still so beautiful. **  
  
Videl was feeling a bit self conscious, the one hand on her forehead, the other covering her chest. She was struggling to pay attention to her class, but who can pay attention to a silly dumbass, sorrie, Dumas Count, when they are in danger of *falling out* of their clothing.  
  
The English teacher, Mrs. Wampler, was rattling on about group projects. She was announcing the duos that would take each subject.  
  
"Gohan Son and Videl Satan, you have the topic of the Romance between Valentine and Maximillian. These projects are due tomorrow. I meant to tell you about it earlier, but, you know, schedules change." That said, Mrs. Wampler moved on to more interesting topics of conversation. "Do you know, once, when I was a drummer, I knew this one…well anyways, we really hit it off, and I got a valentine from them. It was great." She kept talking, but to most people it sounded like the voices in the "Peanuts" cartoons. To Gohan, that voice had just given him the most PERFECT excuse in the WHOLE WIDE WORLD for him to spend ALL DAY with a pretty girl. To Videl of course, it meant another sleepness night. She promised herself, however, no more Shirley Temples.  
  
begin plot interruption  
  
"And after I got the valentine, well, I,….Hey, did you know that Star Wars is coming out? I just love that Yoda. So quirky." The class was used to these random changes in topic. Typically, these changes involved Star Wars and the *oh so quirky* Yoda. "So, I have decided that we will take a field trip to see it! Yoda has an interesting speech pattern, which I think we will….So, if you all turn in your pink slips, then you can go!"  
  
Sharpener sighed, "Dammit. Not those frickin pink slips again. IT IS ALWAYS PINK. Why? I don't understand it. 'I'm Mrs. Wampler, blah blah blah. Turn in your pink slips, blah blah blah.' Frickin loony."  
  
A random blonde chick in the front row leaped up, yelled "HAYDEN CHRISTENSEN IS HOT!!!" and ran out the door. Amanda…this COULD be you. Oh wait…what if IT IS YOU!?!?!  
  
end plot interruption  
  
Anyways…Gohan looked back at Videl. **when do I ask her, when do I ask her…ooohh…party at my house with videl…well, she looks like she is going clubbing…hm…** So Gohan kept staring at the black haired wonder.  
  
The black haired wonder was feeling the need, the need….for a real shirt. **This isn't a shirt…this is a frickin napkin. ** She fidgeted around in her seat, trying to pull up the napk…erm…shirt.  
  
Again, Gohan was waiting those five minutes of doom before school got out….watching clock…watching clock…watching…watching…  
  
RRRIIIIINNNNGGGG!!!!!!  
  
"Heyvideliwaswonderingifyouwantedtocomeovertomyhouse. Like, now. Cuz, now, is when we got out of school, so now, we can, uh, go to my house, and, uh, work on the, uh, project thing that we, uh, have to, uh, work on. Uh, yeah." Ah, Gohan. Ever so glib.  
  
Videl blinked. **What the hell? ** She blinked again. "What the hell?"  
  
"Oh, uh, yeah. Cuz, we are partners now, and we have to act as partners do and go over to each other's houses and do stuff," Gohan declared.  
  
"Right. Partners. Sure. Your house it is."  
  
They left the class, Sharpener still wondering what the future MRS. SHARPENER was with geeky Gohan. He walked over to the football field, tromping through the marching band practice in the process.  
  
"Hey! My Sousaphone!!!"  
  
"LOSER!! Clarinets are IMPORTANT you know!"  
  
"Yeah yeah. Whatever. Stupid Band nerds," Sharpener retorted cockily. The band *nerds* however, were fed up. And f'ed up.  
  
"That's it! I have had about all the jock stupidity I can stand!" yelled a small flute girl, "LET'S GET HIM!!"  
  
A collective roar roared up over the band. They grabbed cases, water bottles, and other implements and took off after a now-running Sharpener. He started screaming like a small female child (also known as a little girl). However, none of his screaming, running, and frantic waving-of-arms could save him from the vengeful bandos. They tackled him better than the football team could. 45 minutes later he emerged, drumsticks *blocking his lower passage* and a reed was stuck in his bleeding nose. His forehead had "Bach" stamped into it, the result of repeated beatings by a baritone. The baritone escaped unscathed.  
  
Videl, who saw it all happen, (the football field faces the street…I think) laughed at this, before continuing her walk with Gohan. They didn't fly until they got to the edges of Satan City, as they wished to keep his Saiyaman identity a secret. When they finally got to his home, Chichi came flying out the door, ranting about how he…  
  
"Oh sorry Gohan. I thought you were your father. Never mind." Chichi smiled at him, "Would you like something to eat?"  
  
"Uh, no thanks mom. Maybe in a little bit. Um, You know Videl. She and I have to work on a class project together, so is it all right if she stays for a while?"  
  
"Oh….sure, sweetie. Videl, I didn't recognize you in those clothes. You know, Videl is always welcome here, for as long as she wants…." Chichi stated sweetly. **Grandchildren. Grandchildren! GRANDCHILDREN!! **  
  
Videl just blushed and tried to cover the tube top. It sure didn't cover much on its own. Gohan saw this and gave her his jacket. There was a small pause, as they looked into each other's eyes…  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
MEANWHILE, IN THE BUSHES NEARBY  
  
"See that Goten? They have a THING for each other. My dad says that is when you see a chick and you just want to throw her down and—"  
  
"Kewl, he just gave her his jacket. He is nice. I want to be like him when I have a thing for a girl."  
  
"Why? Just go and throw them down and—"  
  
"Hey, shut up, Trunks! They are coming this way!"  
  
Goten scrambled around until he was completely hidden. Then he looked over at Trunks, who was grinning like mad. The two watched as Videl and Gohan walked into the Son residence.  
  
"Okay, they are gone now. So, they seem to be getting along fairly well on their own. But, I think we need to help them along. Goten, I'm gonna need your help on this. Are you in?"  
  
"What are we gonna do? Make a spy network and lead an underground mafia?"  
  
"Precisely." He smirked. **Mafia. I'm making a mafia…this is kewl. Dad will think this frickin rocks. Hahahahahahaha….**  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
IN A RANDOM BASEMENT, FIVE MINUTES LATER  
  
"You come to me on the day of my brother's wedd—well, it is kinda like his first date…anyways. You never came over here before. You never invited me over for tea and cakes, you never—"  
  
"Goten, cut the crap. At least he is here. Leave him the hell alone."  
  
Sharpener looked puzzled, and stared at the lavender haired boy. Trunks stared back at him, eventually sticking out his tongue.  
  
The office utility asked, "So, what did you need me for?"  
  
Goten started to talk, but Trunks took over. "We need you to spy for us. We are attempting to hook up Gohan and Videl, because the two of them don't move quick enough. Seriously, Gohan needs to get it on with SOMEONE because that boy is uptight. Like he has a stick just shoved—"  
  
"Yeah, uh…." Goten tried to change the subject, "We just can't go to your school. So, can you just….watch them, and send us whatever you find…"  
  
Sharpener just gave a shrug. "What do I get out of this? I wanted Videl for myself. Not for some dorky kid. "  
  
Trunks grunted. "Honestly, man. One chick is the same as another. What about that happy little blonde chick that I always see you with? Even with our plan doesn't work, we can still find a way for you to get with Videl. Either way, you will be getting some action. Trust me…"  
  
The teenager immediately perked up, and agreed to cooperate. Phase one of "Operation: Hook up, Screw up, and/or Blow up" was underway.  
  
"Excellent…Haha….excellent…." Goten strummed his fingers together….  
  
….while Trunks just held his head in his hands, muttering something about "He was right…the whole family really is screwed up. Dad always knows…."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: alright. We have a mafia. But, what will happen during Videl and Gohan's STUDY SESSION? And, what will sharpener do to get laid? Find out…sometime later cuz I am tired. 


	4. Effective Study Techniques

Disclaimer: I am disclaiming this because it is supposed to be disclaimed as I am doing right now which is what I am doing which is disclaiming it for I do not own DBZ therefore I must disclaim this and disclaim it I shall by disclaiming it now and that means I do not claim it because it is a disclaim therefore not a claim and so I have disclaimed and I am done now. Wow, that was redundant redundant.  
  
A/N: hey there all you baron fans….never mind. Hey, I really want to thank you all for reviewing! Also, Chichi is going to come off as a little bipolar. Don't worrie about that. It is just her hair restricting airflow to the brain or something. Nothing to worrie about. Another thing, I don't remember the floor plans of ANYONE'S house except my own and those of my "homies." So, if I say a house has a second floor, and you think it does not, well, it does now. (…) Is usually gonna be an author's note from me…. ^_^ ZIPPY LOVES YOU!!!  
  
Chapter 4- Effective Study Techniques.  
  
  
  
INSIDE THE SON HOUSE  
  
"So, mom, when did Dad get back? I thought he was still in that afterworld thingie," inquired Gohan.  
  
"OH! Well, he got home sometime this morning. I don't remember exactly when, because I didn't get a chance to look at the clock before we went at it like bunnies, but I know it WAS this morning." Chichi smiled broadly at her eldest son.  
  
There was the sound of violent retching as Gohan ran to the bathroom. There was also some yelling, which sounded faintly like "I DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW!!!"  
  
Videl looked puzzled. She asked politely, "Bunnies?"  
  
Chichi's smile just grew larger. "Well, what do bunnies do? All the time…I mean, you put two bunnies together and they just, you know…"  
  
Videl's face grew horrified. **They reproduce, that is what they do… Eeww…like bunnies…"  
  
There was a flush and Gohan returned, looking slightly Piccolo-ish. (hint hint people. Green. Get it? It's funnie…) Chichi jumped up a moment later. "Gohan! I almost forgot to tell you! Your father and I are going to dinner with Bulma and Veg—well, Bulma will be having dinner. Vegeta will just be….there….scowling. So, that means that you get to take care of Goten and Trunks! Isn't that nice?"  
  
"But Mom, Videl and I were supposed to work on this paper together. Having the little people around is just going to be annoying."  
  
"WHAT??? YOU KNOW, I WENT THROUGH A LOT TO RAISE YOU MISTER!!! FIRST THERE WAS THE 15 HOURS OF LABOR, THEN I HAD TO PUT UP WITH YOU AND YOUR FATHER ALWAYS BEING GONE, AND TRAINING!!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I GOT?!?! AND ALL THE TIMES I TOOK CARE OF YOU, AND ALL THE HOURS SPENT TEACHING YOU SO YOU COULD BE AHEAD OF YOUR CLASSES, AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME??? REFUSING TO LOOK AFTER YOUR LITTLE BROTHER?!?!?! HE LOOKS UP TO YOU, YOU KNOW!!?!?!? I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!!! I SWEAR THE—"  
  
"Never mind then. Having those two around will be bunches of fun, won't it, Videl?" He turned to her with pleading in his dark eyes. ** Please say you don't mind and that it is okay….anything to shut her up….please Videl, don't let me down now….**  
  
Videl got the message. She plastered on her biggest, fakest smile and said, "Oh yes Mrs. Son! I just love children. I am sure it will be no problem, no problem at all…."  
  
"Oh…What a relief." Chichi stopped waving her arms around like a chimpanzee on Prozac. Her smile came back, and she scurried into the kitchen.  
  
The two teenagers drifted over to the couch and sat down.  
  
"So,…"  
  
"So…."  
  
"Yeah, we should uh, get started…"  
  
"Okay…umm…what were we doing again…"  
  
awkward pause  
  
"Uh, we had to do, the, uh, romance…thingie…." Gohan blushed faintly. **Romance…sweet…** "So, yeah, do you have your Monte Cristo book?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, here…"  
  
While the two tongue-tied teenagers talked, a couple of chibi's tiptoed in through a back door. They hid behind a piece of furniture and began plotting…  
  
"Well, that looks like it is going well…NOT!! Those two have been next to each other for twenty minutes and still not even a seductive glance!" whispered a certain lavender haired boy.  
  
"Well, give him time, Trunks. He is just taking it at his own pace. Our family is known for planning ahead."  
  
**Planning ahead my ass. It is called 'being a slow thinker' Goten. Honestly. ** "Uh, yeah. Okay. Well, what can we do to get them…closer?" asked Trunks, with a special *gleam* in his eye.  
  
Fortunately for the teenagers, Chichi came bustling into the living room again, bearing a tray of cookies and juice. "This should hold you for another hour. There is meatloaf in the oven right now."  
  
"Chi, I really don't want to go to this. Vegeta is just going to give evil remarks and eviler looks. Besides, we already got kicked out of like, all the buffets in the city…"  
  
"Oh Goku! There you are! Are you ready to go?"  
  
"I told you, I don't think this is such a good idea." The head of the Son family scratched his head, and headed off to the bedroom to change. (his life, no, actually, his clothes)  
  
knocking at door  
  
"Oh hi Bulma! How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine! Yeah I just blah blah blah…." They chattered about mindless things, including a random giggle or shriek pertaining to how cute Videl and Gohan looked, and when possible grandchildren were going to be born. This continued this for nearly ten minutes until Chichi asked where Vegeta was.  
  
"Oh, he's in the car sulking. He didn't want to come," answered the blue- haired beauty.  
  
"Neither does my Goku….I wonder why that is…" The two women contemplated this as Goku walked back into the living room. He was wearing a blue collared shirt with black pants and a silver tie.  
  
"Wow Dad, nice shoes," complimented Gohan as he and Videl turned to look.  
  
"Thanks." Subliminal message: read stuff from Chunkymunky241  
  
"Yes, Kakarott, you look simply smashing. I'm sure if you let your harpy wife spit shine you, you'll positively glow."  
  
"Wow Vegeta! You clean up pretty well yourself!" responded the Eternal Optimist that is Goku.  
  
Ahh, Vegeta, our very own GQ model. If only he was taller. He was dressed in tailored black slacks, shined black shoes, black leather jacket, and a black tie. His shirt was, you guessed it, pink. It was silk, but it was, still, pink. It had been white, but the "woman's stupid mother" had washed it with the red clothes…. Mrs. Briefs IS a few sandwiches short of a picnic, If you get the drift.  
  
"I know I look good! I always look good. Honestly. Third class baka. Oh, and look at that. Your brat found a triclops to date. Looks just like what's-his-name…"  
  
"Tien. Yeah, now that you mention it, Videl does look like a triclops with that bruise on her forehead," Goku added to the conversation. Videl was staring daggers at the two of them with her thre—two eyes. Vegeta just grunted and continued leaning in the doorway with a bored expression. Bulma drifted over to him and inclined herself onto his shoulder.  
  
"Vegeta…"  
  
"Yes, woman?"  
  
"If you are nice—if you are silent, the entire night, I promise to…." Here her speech dwindled to mutterings in his ear. He perked up noticeably.  
  
"Well, Kakarott, if you would hurry up, we could go already. The faster we go, the faster we can get home tonight. So, let's all go… Come on….MOVE ALREADY!!!"  
  
Gohan stood up and helped Vegeta herd the adults out the door. **Come on, come on…time to get Videl alone…MOTHER JUST GET OUT THE DAMN DOOR…** "Hey, yeah, mom. Don't worry about Goten. It will be fine. Just fine, just—"  
  
"But honey—"  
  
"Mom, trust me. Dad, come on, just, can you…"  
  
"Yeah, Chi, the restaurant might be getting crowded…"  
  
"Okay, but, WEWILLBEBACKBEFORETENSOMAKESURE—" Her voice died away as Vegeta corralled the three adults to Bulma's car. Gohan shut the door with a sigh.  
  
"Well, at least THEY won't be buzzing around us. Hey Videl, have you seen my brother or Trunks anywhere?"  
  
"Uh, no, not recently….maybe we should look for them. I mean, we don't want to get all involved in this romance thing and then not be able to find the little guys."  
  
"You're right. Hmm. As much as we should do our project, I think we should go find them….They are probably on the second floor. Race you to the top of the stairs!"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
UPSTAIRS UNDER A RANDOM BED  
  
"Psst…Hey Trunks!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why are we doing this?"  
  
"Because! Then, they will come up here, give up on finding us because we will hide too well, and then they will see the bed, and he will throw her down and—"  
  
"Oh I get it. Slumber party. Sweet."  
  
"Well, if you would like to think of it that way, sure." **He is so young, so innocent. ** While thinking this, Trunks scuttled backwards and moved some under-the-bed stuff around him, so as to not be seen. Goten followed his example. They soon heard what sounded like a herd of wildebeest running up the stairs.  
  
"Ha! I beat you!!"  
  
"Oh wow Gohan. To the top of the stairs. That was impressive. Have you noticed my shoes??? I'd like to see you run anywhere in these things…WOAHHH—"  
  
Ahh, Videl. Almost fell down again. That would've hurt a lot more than the tree incident, but luckily for her, Gohan has VERY FAST reflexes. He caught her after a second, and held her in his arms for a second. They stared into each other's eyes, and blushed furiously.  
  
"Goten, I can't see anything! Your hair is blocking my view!" whispered Trunks.  
  
"Sorrie….It's genetic." Trunks rolled his eyes at Goten's remark, but then held his breath as the two older *children* came into the room.  
  
"I don't see anyone. Trunks? Are you in here? Hmm, I dunno where they are Gohan. Check the closet." Videl started to lean over to check under the bed, and nearly fell out of her top. Her face now a lovely scarlet shade, Videl turned to question Gohan.  
  
"Uh, I really can't wear this shirt anymore. Does your mom have anything that I could borrow?"  
  
"Uh, yeah I think so. Let's go to my parent's room. Maybe we will find something there."  
  
"Great! Oh, uh, could I take a shower too? I still feel a bit raunchy…"  
  
"I don't think anyone would mind. Come on, it's just down the hall." They started off towards the parental bedroom, Gohan smiling the whole way. **I certainly won't mind you being in my shower. **  
  
under the bed  
  
"Goten, this is PERFECT. Now, he will see her naked, throw her down and—"  
  
"Eeww. Why would he want her to be naked?"  
  
"Argh. You are so dumb, Goten. Nevermind. Just go with it. Hey, maybe we should follow them."  
  
"I dunno, I don't want to see her naked."  
  
"Fine. We can just GO DOWNSTAIRS and WATCH CARTOONS and BE BORING."  
  
"Okay. I like cartoons!"  
  
"Amateur."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: sorrie this took so long to do…but I did it! read Chunkymunky241 And, this is one of my longer chapters. I know, I don't write very long ones, but hey! I actually hafta do stuff sometimes. Well, most of that stuff is done or nearly done. If you have any events or something that you might like to see happen, just review and tell me. I know where this is basically going, but everything else is just kinda made up. ^_^  
  
NEXT TIME: Videl + Shower + in Gohan's house = something very bad. Are goten and Trunks going to be dirty little children and spy on them? What is happening during the adults' dinner date?? Find out next time… 


	5. Squeak squeak. I hear a shower!

Disclaimer: This is gay. This is all gay. Gay I tell you. Flaming, Homo, Libarachi, pink boa and a lisp gay. Not owning DBZ, that is. ^_^(sorrie I had to bring you up JP. I still love ya! Well, not like that. Let's leave that to spicy nachos.)  
  
A/N: Again, THANK YOU to all readers AND REVIEWERS!!!! This stuff rocks. Kay, in this chapter, I still don't know layouts of rooms or houses or whatever. So, if anyone really pays that much attention to things like that, please tell me ^_^! Kenny is hot. Umm, I know I always do it, but she is one of my best friends, and she loves getting reviews. Please just go and review Chunkymunky241's story. Any of them. Remember to review! It really makes my day…ZIPPY LOVES YOU!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 5- Squeak squeak. I hear a shower!  
  
  
  
  
  
IN THE SON HOUSE, UPSTAIRS well, the staircase  
  
"SHHH!!! He can't find us here!! If he does, then he will know we were spying on him and Videl!"  
  
"Oh. Is that bad?"  
  
"Argh. You are so stupid Goten."  
  
"I know. I get it from my dad. It is part of our natural charm."  
  
"Whatever. Just, go jump on the couch."  
  
The two boys hopped on the sofa and clicked on the TV. They flipped through the channels (all 14 of them, cuz the Son's can't afford cable). Sadly, there were no cartoons on, just 4 news channels, 3 infomercials, 6 shows in Spanish, and one channel running the emergency broadcasting signal. They listened to the beeping sound for about ten minutes before settling on a nice Spanish soap opera. Goten, looking ready to cry, said, "The emotion is so real. You don't need to understand Spanish to know what they are saying. THAT IS SO TOUCHING!!!"  
  
"Yeah. Uh,…Hey! What was that noise upstairs?"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
UPSTAIRS (near Chichi's closet)  
  
"How about this one? It's not yellow. Seems like the right size."  
  
"Hmm, now that I think about it, wearing your mom's clothes would be a bit creepy. Do YOU have anything I could borrow?"  
  
"Hmm, maybe. I think I have an old gi that I outgrew. Come on, let's go check."  
  
He took Videl into the next room and over to his closet. Searching around in the back, he came up with a smaller version of his usual uniform.  
  
"That's perfect! Thanks. Now, where was the shower?" Videl gesticulated awkwardly. (did you know that awkward came from a Latin word that meant something like left or left-handed? Sorrie now you know. Jeopardy!) He pointed out his bedroom and to the left. She shut the closet door quietly and moved past him. As she did so, her elbow brushed against his side. He smiled briefly, and followed her out of the room. Moving into the bathroom, she set the borrowed clothing on the counter and looked over to him. "Where is the shampoo?"  
  
He was about to answer when she took the ribbon out of her hair and it fell down around her shoulders. **She is so beautiful. So…beautiful. I have never seen anyone like her. She shines. She is so beautiful. ** He blinked for a moment, then answered her question, "There is some in the shower. Washcloths are under the sink, and so is soap."  
  
"Kay. Thanks…Hey, where is a towel? I kinda need two…"  
  
"Oh, there are some downstairs. I'll be right back."  
  
"Alright." She responded back. He left the room shyly. Videl moved to close the door, kicking off shoes on the way. She undressed quickly and stepped into the shower. Turning on the water, she felt relieved to FINALLY get that freaky vodka/hobo scent off herself. As she was shampooing, she heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It's me. I brought your towels."  
  
"Thanks. Could you just put them on the counter for me?"  
  
"Sure. No prob." As Gohan ambled to the sink, he noticed a slight profile through the shower curtain. **Dammit. Look away, look away. Note to self: take cold shower. Dammit. That won't work. She is IN the shower. Hmm, I could go join her. NO NO NO NO!! bad idea. Disregard idea. Ah dammit. ** "Alright, I will just be going outside. I will be over here if you need me."  
  
"Okay. Thanks." **Goodness, he could've seen something. Oh dear, well, oh well. So what if he sees. He is welcome to look. WHAT AM I THINKING??? AHH!!! Frickin voice in my head is being stupid again. Ah dammit. ** She rinsed her hair and then put conditioner on it. **Hmm, I wonder if father would mind him Grr… Of course, he would. Oh well, I just won't tell him. Well, I'm not even going out with him yet, so…AHH!!! Can't stop thinking of him. Hmm, he used apple shampoo? I never knew. Never got close enough to his hair to smell it…Maybe I should now. Yeah, I think I will seduce him. He has already seduced me, whether he knows it or not." She finished rinsing herself and turned off the shower. Videl wrapped her hair with one towel, and proceeded to dry off herself. She then put on her borrowed garments. **Hey, if I were to spike all of my hair straight up, I would look like Goku. Sweet… **  
  
Videl unwrapped her hair and hung both towels over the shower rod. She then walked out of the bathroom, into Gohan's room. She saw a brush lying on his bedside table, and went to use it on her damp hair. He chose this moment to walk in again. "Hey there again Videl. Feeling better?"  
  
"Much. Thank you SOOOO much! Oh, I needed to use a brush. I hope you don't mind."  
  
"Oh, not at all." He sat down on his bed next to her. "You know, you never answered my question."  
  
"What question?"  
  
"The one I asked you yesterday. The one that started with will you go—"  
  
"Oh! That one…" Videl blushed. "Well, to answer truthfully, I don't know. I mean, you are my friend and all…I'll have to think about it."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
AT SOME RESTAURANT  
  
The dinner party was seated in a private booth in the back. Goku sat on one end, looking around at everything. Chichi sat next to him, and Bulma next to her. They were still chattering like squirrels. Vegeta sat on the other end, ready to make a quick exit. They had perused the menu a bit, and naturally, ordered some of everything. They then sat quietly, each with his or her own thoughts.  
  
(Bulma) **I am the smartest person at this table. No, this restaurant. No, this city! No, THE WORLD! Hey, wait. I have seen aliens. I AM THE SMARTEST CREATURE IN THE UNIVERSE!!!!**  
  
(Vegeta)**My mate is the smartest person at this table. Of course, Kakarott is here, so that isn't saying too much. I know radishes with deeper thoughts. Of course, she is only marginally more intelligent than me, because of her ease with technology. But, I am by far the more clever. And attractive. And, thinking of Kakarott, if we judge strength by amount of brainpower, I am the strongest. And I am definitely the highest ranking being here. Damn straight. **  
  
(Chichi)**I am the best cook around. And I have the strongest husband in the world. And two beautiful children. And soon, many, many grandchildren. And my husband is not a jerk, like Vegeta. And, I don't have to live anywhere near Vegeta. And, I never really have to be around him, except when I want to see Bulma. He so protective…Ah well. My husband is taller. **  
  
(Goku)**Sweet. They have pictures of fish on the ceiling!**  
  
As they sat around the table thinking their thoughts, the waiter suddenly interrupted them to bring them appetizers. He set them about the table and the four adults began to eat. Vegeta was the first to say something.  
  
"So, I wonder what your first brat and that other female are doing right this moment." Vegeta calmly stated. Bulma promptly elbowed him, as if to remind him of their agreement.  
  
Son House, Gohan's Bedroom  
  
"Oh. You need to think about it? Well, let me help you with that…" He leaned into her, and she could smell the scent of apple shampoo coming from him. Her eyes closed.  
  
Booth in Fancy Restaurant  
  
"Yeah, what are they doing, Chi? I never got around to asking."  
  
Son House  
  
His eyes closed as well, and the rest of the world seemed to disappear. He kissed her. Gently at first, and then growing more insistent as he put his hand on the side of her face. The kiss deepened, neither wanting it to stop.  
  
Fancy Restaurant  
  
"They said they were doing homework."  
  
"Ha. That is what they all say."  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
"Well, come on. Although I doubt that your first brat could do it, Kakarott, they are probably rounding second base by now."  
  
House  
  
They didn't stop, why would they? They were two teenagers, alone, and damned turned on by each other. Their tongues entwined. They stopped for a moment to breath and they looked straight at each other again.  
  
Restaurant  
  
"WHAT? MY GOHAN WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!!! NOT ON A FIRST DATE AND DEFINITELY NOT WITHOUT TELLING ME!!!"  
  
House  
  
Forget breathing, they wanted each other. They kissed again, full on tonsil hockey now, wrapping their arms around each other…  
  
"Hey Gohan…"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I have definitely made up my mind…"  
  
"And?"  
  
"You're sexy. Kiss me again."  
  
"Whatever you want…"  
  
Yeesh, the two weren't like bunnies, but they were close. Of course, Trunks and Goten happened to walk upstairs. Goten just looked shocked and somewhat appalled, while Trunks smirked with satisfaction. **Nice…He's better than I thought…**  
  
Poor, innocent Goten. He whispered to Trunks, "What are they doing? It looks like he is trying to eat her face…"  
  
"No you idiot. They are 'making out.' My dad told me about it. Looks fun, doesn't it?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, sure…"  
  
"Come on, this is what we were working for. And we didn't even have to use that stupid blonde guy."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Videl and Gohan were obviously too involved with each other to notice the little boys. Either that or else they just didn't give a rat's ass.  
  
Restaurant  
  
"Okay, Chi, I am sure he was just joking."  
  
"No he's not Chichi! He's not joking!"  
  
"Okay, whatever harpy. Go home and check on your sappy little child, and see if he looks happy and pleased with himself. If he does, that grin is not from successful completion of a damn class assignment. It is because he got some action. And about time, too. He was starting to act like he had a stick shoved up his—"  
  
"Vegeta, not at the table please, or I may forget about a certain little pact that we might have made…"  
  
The rest of the meal was silent.  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: are they going to do the f'ing project? Ever? How will Chichi take the news? What will Trunks and Goten do, now that the first mission of their mafia is complete? Find out next time… 


	6. Smackdown

Chapter 6- Smackdown.  
  
  
  
A/N: I OWE EVERYONE THE BIGGEST APOLOGY!!!!! My monitor shut down sometime in June, and my mother, wise and all knowing, said "What do you need a computer for? It's summer!" Yes. . . What on earth could I do with a computer? I just got this monitor Thursday (it is Monday) and we don't get the internet reinstalled until maybe Wednesday. Bummer, yes? So, if you are reading this, know that I finished the chapter in SEPTEMBER, but was unable to post until OCTOBER!!!! so sO So SO Sorrie that I couldn't get anything out earlier. If you are reading this, thank you SO much. You rock my world. And, if you are male, I think you are really sexy. (by the way, if it isn't obvious by now, I am female. Doy.) Now, onto my story!  
  
Disclaimer: I have no wish to own DBZ. I just want to own Jonathan Carver and/or Dane Holmes. If you are, or you know either of these charming characters, do not be offended. I just think the two of them are hot. Every girl should have one! They are cute, smart, charming, chivalrous, and probably taken. Dammit. . . . Oh yeah. I'm supposed to be disclaiming. Disclaiming right now.  
  
  
  
AT THE RESTAURANT  
  
An angry looking Chichi got into Bulma's car. Goku, looking a bit bewildered, helped her in and then got in as well. Bulma took the driver's seat, and Vegeta rode shotgun. He smirked (quietly) as they drove to the Son residence. Both couples walked up to the house, Chichi having invited Bulma in for some coffee. Just Bulma, but Vegeta came anyways.  
  
They walked into the house and saw Videl and Gohan sitting quietly at the table, with their books scattered out in front of them. Chichi was immediately suspicious, and went over to Gohan. She scanned his face quickly. Noticing the half smile on his face, Chichi started shrieking.  
  
"MOTHER! WHAT ON EARTH IS WRONG???"  
  
"YOU ARE SMILING!!! JUST LIKE HE SAID YOU WOULD!!"  
  
"What? .I think I missed something."  
  
A chuckle came from the doorway, which seemed to be Vegeta's favorite spot. "She knows that you got some action, brat. Perhaps you aren't as pathetic as I thought you were."  
  
Goku was afraid of the way the conversation was going, so he decided to change it immediately. "So, where are the boys?"  
  
Videl answered before Gohan could. "Oh, they were running around. You know, just, being rambu-" The ever punctual duo skidded into the room before she could even finish her sentence. They smiled evilly (well, Trunks did; Goten smiled densely.)  
  
Goku smiled densely as well, and moved into the kitchen, while holding his hand over Chichi's mouth. She was struggling, but Goku knew that Gohan had to grow up sometime, and he KNEW that Chichi could be a bit forceful about her "little boy." Bulma followed the two, looking frantic, and Vegeta just plopped down on the couch.  
  
He undid his tie and unbuttoned the top of his shirt. As he reclined cat- like on the sofa, Videl and Gohan (who had been sitting on the floor) just gaped at him.  
  
Gohan asked, "What happened at the restaurant?"  
  
"Shut up brat. Nothing. Well, many things. Nothing that you need to know about." ** Haha. I would love to see the harpy right now, knowing that I was right and her poor offspring is corrupt. I would love to see her expression, but unfortunately, I have no wish to hear her. I suppose I will just stay here and irritate the two brats. ** Vegeta, deciding on this, turned on the TV. He flipped through the channels, not really doing anything but flipping, hoping that the noise would drive the two teenagers mad. It didn't. So, the Evil Prince went to the Emergency Broadcasting Signal channel (this is a test this is only a test), to see if THAT would irritate them. It did. Gohan jumped up and stalked out the room. He halted when he heard whispers coming from a closet.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ IN THE CLOSET  
  
"Alright, what are we supposed to do now? I mean, your brother got his chick, our first plan succeeded, NOW what do we do?"  
  
"Why are you asking me? I'm just here to look cute."  
  
"No, that's my job too."  
  
"Then what am I for?"  
  
"Spying on him, of course."  
  
"Well, what good is that going to do? I mean, unless we carry around a video camera or something and film the two of them doing that 'making out" thingie, there is no use in me spying on him."  
  
"You are SO stupid, Goten. I can't believe I am friends with you. How about we film them when they are making out, and then get that blonde guy to show it to the whole school. That would be so great."  
  
"But, gosh, Trunks. Wouldn't that be embarrassing for him? It's kinda mean."  
  
"Doy."  
  
Gohan stopped mid-step and opened the closet quickly. The two boys stood meshed in with coats, with eyes wide as saucers. "Goten, what do you think you are doing?"  
  
"Ohh. . . hi Gohan. . ha. . . ha..um. . . trying on a coat! See!. . . .umm. . . no, not really doing that. . . um, ask Trunks!"  
  
Gohan's eyes shifted to the lavender haired boy. Trunks chuckled uncomfortably. Gohan took one boy's collar in each hand and marched back into the living room. Videl stood up awkwardly, her face showing her obvious puzzlement. Vegeta's only show of emotion was the ending of his channel clicking and the raising of one eyebrow. Gohan dropped the boys unceremoniously at Videl's feet.  
  
"All right you two.Tell Videl what you have been doing."  
  
The two lads looked at each other from their positions on the floor. They stood up at the same time, looking between Videl, Gohan, and each other.  
  
Trunks smacked Goten's shoulder. "Just tell her!"  
  
"You tell her! It was your idea!" Shouted back Goten.  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Was too!" a push  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Was too!" a shove  
  
"Was NOT!!!"  
  
They then engaged in a sort of fight; a mixture of sparring, wrestling, and girly catfight. Gohan, trying helplessly to break them apart, was set upon himself. He tried to fight back without really hurting the two smaller people. Videl, looking shocked, joined in, trying to defend her new *companion*. Vegeta leaned farther back in the chair, seemingly amused by the spectacle. The living room now resembled WWF Smackdown, with everyone fighting everyone, and no one remembering whose side they were supposed to be on. There was a scrambling in the kitchen as the formerly calmed-down Chichi came screaming out of there.  
  
"Vegeta! What happened?" inquired Bulma.  
  
"Nothing. Just being boisterous."  
  
"Vegeta, don't make me remind you again."  
  
"Yes Woman. Well, Kakarott's second brat did something to Satan's brat that Kakarott's first brat didn't like, so he took our brat and the second brat and told them to apologize to the female brat, which they didn't want to do, so our brat hit the second brat, and the second brat hit our brat, and soon they were hitting each other and the first brat, and then the Satan brat tried to stop the first brat, the second brat, and our brat from beating on each other, but that didn't work and soon she was beating all three brats while yelling that they were stupid and she was leaving."  
  
The only one who really got all that was Goku. The women were just standing there, Chichi finally confused into silence. She now wore the typical look of her husband. "Ok, so, now where is Satan's brat? I mean, Videl. And what were the other bra-kids not telling her?"  
  
"For the first time in my life, I do not know the answers to either of those questions. Ask your brats." Vegeta smirked. Again. He likes doing that. So we leave him to it. And once he had smirked, he walked over to the kitchen and had Bulma pour him a glass of punch. Because he likes punch too. Anyways. . . .  
  
So, now that the attention had been directed back at the troublesome boys, they began to turn various shades of red, and in Gohan's case, nearly purple, as embarrassment started to show. Under Chichi's inquisitive stare, all three boys became stutterers.  
  
"I want answers. I want them now. WHAT IS GOING ON IN MY HOUSE!!!  
  
And Chichi got answers. Perhaps not good ones, perhaps not the ones she wanted to hear, but she got answers. (Vegeta, by this time, had returned to the living room, as did Bulma, for neither wanted to miss this little showdown.)  
  
"It was just a little joke. We were just trying to have fun. . . . "  
  
"One kiss, I swear to Dende! It was innocent! I AM INNOCENT!!!"  
  
"IT WAS ALL TRUNKS' FAULT!!! BLAME HIM, MOMMY!!! I AM JUST EASY TO INFLUENCE!!! PEER PRESSURE MOMMY!!!"  
  
"It wasn't anything else, I swear! We didn't do ANYTHING! Just one kiss. That's all. Okay, so it was involving some tongue, but besides that, NOTHING!"  
  
"Yeah, blame me, baka. That's gonna fly well."  
  
"Well, okay, so, there was also a limited amount of groping, BUT IT WASN'T IN VERY BAD PLACES!"  
  
"But I'M A GOOD BOY! Not like you, always wanting to throw people down and- "  
  
"So, maybe in some KINDA bad places, BUT I SWEAR, mother, it wasn't that bad. For me, anyways. Well, I mean, it. . . . dammit."  
  
Yeah. Good thing Chi didn't hear that last one from Gohan, or she may have castrated him with a dull kitchen knife. Yes, dull. Lucky for him, and all extraneous body parts involved, she had fainted around "some tongue." Bulma had not. Bulma now understood. She had also known Gohan since his birth. Bulma was married to, practically, a nympho. Bulma knew that after Gohan's many years of sexual deprivation, he had to have some repressed Saiyan energy. Honestly, Vegeta couldn't even go two days-nevermind. But she knew. Hormones. The stuff of life.  
  
Bulma smiled at Gohan. "Dear, if you ever have any. . . problems, feel free to come over to Capsule Corp. We are used to dealing with these kinds of things."  
  
Goku was beaming. He was so proud. His son wouldn't get tricked into marriage the way he had. His son was smart. He walked over to his son, who was standing over the collapsed Chichi. The poor boy. He was muttering to himself, "I did the paper. . .at least I finished the report. . . I did the paper. . ." Vegeta, at whose feet the worried mother had fallen, also had a new deference for the oldest Son boy. Perhaps he would turn out okay. That is, if he stopped being such a pansy and actually hooked up with his girl. The two small convicts had long since run upstairs and hidden somewhere not easily accessible by cooking implements.  
  
As Chichi regained consciousness, a look of horror began to grow on her face. Ah, Mental pictures. Vegeta, with typical Saiyan Prince Good Timing, leaned down and whispered in Chi's ear.  
  
"Did you happen to notice that she was wearing his clothes?"  
  
  
  
A/N: Nasty, nasty boy. . . ba dum ba. . . So, who wants to guess where Videl went? Who wants to pick where Videl went? Most popular locale wins, whether it be that crazy bar with the hobo out back or your very own schoolyard. Review! Come on, it'll be fun. . .  
  
AGAIN: apologies for being INCREDIBLY LATE but it was not my fault. And I can't work my magic using other people's comps. It feels dirty. Like being a ho. Or a pimp. Or something.  
  
READ CHUNKYMUNKY241!!!! WE HAVE A SUPERHERO STORY!!!!!!! It is cool. And, she let me use a computer when I was computeristically challenged. ISN'T THAT NICE?!?!?! So, review her. It makes her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I feel warm and fuzzy too, when people review me. ^_^ ZIPPY LOVES YOU!!!!!!  
  
Word up to my peeps, Mr. Darcy, Jane, Hobbit, and Chris (dude, just take a shower. . . ). You be my All Stars. Shout out to Micky and Googie. We be ti- eeeet. (tight. ^_^) This is straight up dope. 


	7. Ohmigosh, I heard that Gohan

Chapter 7: Ohmigosh, I heard that Gohan. . .  
  
A/N: Okay, Okay, I know this has been long overdue. And I have no excuse except writer's block and laziness. I have been busy sorting out guy problems, Xmas shopping, writing my Justice League fic with Chunkymunky241, and of course, doing some basic screwing around. Plus I have been sick with various crap (cold, flu, migraines) so...I will stop whining and give you this chappie. It features more G/T Mafia, more Chichi madness, and of course, more shamelessly embarrassing Gohan. Boo yah. ENJOY!!!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned this, I would be getting paid to write all this, or at least I would be making a profit off it, so therefore I would write chapters more frequently, since that would mean a bigger paycheck, and I would thus be motivated to write, instead of having stupid writer's block and a STOOOOOOPID internet connection that magically shuts down ANY TIME I WANT TO POST OR READ OR REVIEW. Fabulous.  
  
  
  
Chichi fainted again after that last remark by Vegeta. One little squeak of realization, and she was gone. Vegeta chuckled. Goku just looked perplexed as Vegeta grabbed Bulma's arm and headed towards the door, muttering about some promise.  
  
As Bulma was forcibly motivated out the door, she managed to say, "Gokucanyoutakecareoftrunkstonight! THANKSBYE!!"  
  
Goku nodded before going off to his bedroom.  
  
Gohan was puzzled, and yelled upstairs, "Trunks! You're sleeping over!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"Kay."  
  
Gohan wanted to look for Videl. Because Gohan WANTS Videl. So he went looking for her. He did not find her in a box. He did not find her with a fox. He did not find her with a goat. He did not find her in a boat. He did not find Videl Satan. He did not find her, Sam I am.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* IN THE CLOSET  
  
**Hmm, is this Gohan's coat? He smells really good. . . . Like cologne and cookies. OH FIZZLE! HERE HE COMES!!! I am a scarf I am a scarf I am a scarf. . . .ack, mothballs. . . whew. . . . he's off to bed. Hmm, Gohan off to bed. I want to go! Wait, no I don't. I want to go to my bed. MMM. . . . sleep. I really hope they don't have an alarm system.** Videl opened the door of the closet (man, that place has been getting a lot of action) and peered out. All Clear. Shaking off lint, she tiptoed over to the door. A snore from the ground stopped her.  
  
Chichi. Still sleeping. I take it there had been no promise made about Goku's behavior. Unlike with Vegeta and Bulma. Oh well. Chichi can just sleep off all those extra maternal emotions. Surely she will feel better in the morning.  
  
Videl cautiously stepped over the limp form of Mrs. Son and opened the front door. Still no sound from the rest of the house. Wincing at a sqeak in the hinges, she darted out the door, shutting it quietly behind her. She set off at a run away from the house and, with a jump, was off in the air. As the Sons lived on the outskirts of the city, she had quite a distance to go, and thus, she was left with her thoughts. Some Highlights:  
  
**I'm glad I got the report done.**  
  
**Why did Vegeta look so excited when he left?**  
  
**Hmm. . . . I wonder if it was wise to make out with the class geek.**  
  
**But damn he's hot.**  
  
**I wonder how he's gonna ask for his clothes back. I should return them in front of a lot of people. That would be humorous. He would be embarrassed.**  
  
**He's so cute when he's embarrassed.**  
  
**I wonder what he sleeps in.**  
  
**I wonder if he is wondering what I sleep in. . . . **  
  
**I wonder if Dad noticed I was gone.**  
  
As a matter of fact, her dad HAD noticed she was gone. But only for about a minute. That was how long it took for his new XBOX to distract him.  
  
Videl landed softly on the back porch of her house. She saw her father sitting in front of their tv, deeply caught up in the action of Halo. Oh yeah. Halo. (all for you Dave Peredo.) Hmm. If she entered that way, there would be all sorts of questions to dodge, and she was too worn out for that. So she floated herself up to her bedroom. She picked the catch of her window, drifted down onto the carpet, and changed into her own pajamas (finally!). She checked out into the hall for any unusual sounds form her father. Hearing none, she went to sleep, in her OWN bed. Hope you have some LOVELY dreams there now.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ THE NEXT MORNING: Son Residence  
  
Chichi awoke with a crick in her back. Oh yeah, Chi, you slept on your FLOOR. She stretched, cracked her back, and padded off to take a shower. She had some major lint in her hair.  
  
Goten blinked as he watched from the kitchen table. He had woken up early that morning (a result of Trunks' locomotive-loud snoring), and when he came downstairs, there had been no usual heaping breakfast waiting for him. Only a passed out mother that he was NOT courageous enough to wake. So he helped himself to the Count Chocula, and waited for the rest of his family while swinging his short legs under the table.  
  
Gohan walked in, looking slightly rumpled. Apparently he didn't have the most restful night in history. A dazed, confused, yet content smile was on his face. He was so caught up in his reverie that all he took for breakfast was a frozen waffle. He gathered up his school things and lifted off towards Orange Star High.  
  
Goten was still slurping his milk when frightened squawks came from upstairs. A door slammed quickly and Trunks came shooting into the kitchen.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! GOTEN I SAW YOUR MOM IN THE SHOWER!!!! MY EYES! MY EYES!! It burns. . . . it burns!" he whimpered over and over as he collapsed in an morally scarred heap under the table.  
  
"Did you want some cereal?"  
  
"No you fool. I want REVENGE!"  
  
". . .On my mom?"  
  
"No, although that was the most horrifying sight I have ever seen. I want revenge on everyone!"  
  
"Okay. Good plan. pause Um, what are we going to do?"  
  
"Oh I dunno yet."  
  
"I can dig it."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ ORANGE STAR HIGH SCHOOL PARKING LOT  
  
Videl landed her little yellow craft and headed towards her first period class. The warning bell had already rung, but she couldn't help but notice two blondes in the back of a Civic, making out like bunnies. Ewww. Erasa. Not Sharpener. Geez. Have some dignity.  
  
Ms. Satan made OFF to class as quickly as she could. Oh, would you look at that. Lo and behold, guess who else is late to class?  
  
"Oh, hi Gohan!"  
  
"He. . . Hey. . . Videl. How are you?"  
  
"Fine, fine. What is up with your hair?"  
  
"Oh, slept on it wrong, I guess."  
  
There was a long, very awkward pause, before Mrs. Wampler leaned out the classroom door. "Why hello. Care to join us?"  
  
The two suddenly shy teenagers scooted past the teacher (trying ever so hard to not touch or look or think about each other so no one would be able to tell they were and item) and sat themselves at OPPOSITE sides of the classroom. They then proceeded to avoid each other's glances the entire day. uh, yeah guys. That's the way to be together. Good plan.  
  
Blah blah class homework blah turn in your pink cards, blahdity blah blah, what's that smell blah blah oh look school is almost over. Oh look, the bell rang.  
  
Videl shot out of that classroom like a bat outta hell. (I love that expression. More people should use it) Gohan tried to get to her, but a crowd was in his way. Erasa saw the lost look on his face and made her way towards him.  
  
"Hey Gohan! Looking for something?"  
  
"Oh, hi Erasa. No, nothing in particular. How are you?"  
  
"Oh, fine fine. Say, you seem to have a thing for Videl."  
  
"Oh, no. . ." he began to blush, "it's just that she and I have a sort of secret." He smiled.  
  
"Oh REALLY. Do share! What does it involve?" She inquired. Gohan then caught sight of Ms. Satan and got a bit distracted.  
  
"Oh, just a closet. Had to. . . open up the door and. . .well, it's of a personal nature." **Gosh, just look at how she flips her hair. Damn. . .** Gohan was so distracted by the shimmer around Videl that he didn't even hear what Erasa said. So distracted that when she said. . . .  
  
"Ohmigosh, are you saying you just came out to her? Like out of the closet?!?!"  
  
. . . he just nodded agreement.  
  
"Ohmigosh! That is so wonderful! You know, I always kinda suspected it would happen!"  
  
Gohan blinked back into the conversation, and assumed she had asked if he and Videl were going out. "Hey, Erasa, could you kinda keep it on the low down? Because I don't want her to feel hurt or anything."  
  
Erasa, completely not on his wavelength said, "Oh completely! I mean, she HAS had a crush on you for so long. Well, nothing she can do now, eh?" She grinned knowingly and nudged him in the ribs with her elbow. She then flounced off to talk to another, quite large group.  
  
Gohan just meandered his way home, oblivious to the newest gossip at Orange Star High.  
  
"Ohmigosh you guys! I just heard from Erasa that Gohan is-"  
  
  
  
Yeah. That sucks for him, doesn't it?  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Again, I just want to say thanks a million to everyone who has stood by me. Thankies to Drew, who I can finally be friends with again without any of that WEIRDNESS, and to Jonathan, my own personal Flamer, who inspired me. Yeah, thanks for those comments to poor Tyler, who now thinks. . . oh my, I don't know what he thinks of me. Great. Dammit. Me and Mormons. Fudgemonkeys. Review if you like it!!! Hope it was satifactory.  
  
PS: I mean no offense to: Gays, gamers, hopeless romantics, bad parents, nymphos, obsessive mothers, blondes, Civic drivers, gossips, people who make out in cars, snorers, those who eat frozen waffles, closet cases, cross dressers, and perverts. ZIPPY LOVES YOU ALL!!!!!!! ^_^ 


	8. Teenagers: The work of the Devil

Chapter 8: Teenagers: the work of the Devil. *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
A/N: To all my faithful fans, I apologize. I seem to be doing that every chapter, but it IS hard, trying to write NON-SUCKY chapters while managing RoMaNcE, jazz band, regular band, my parents, and AP tests. So I am sorrie. Hopefully, this chapter will be enough to satisfy you for a little bit. If you review bunchies, mayhap I will write faster. Wink wink, nudge nudge. Also, I hope you guys aren't sticklers for formal writing styles, or even consistent ones, because I tend to jump around in this chappie. Bummer, eh? Yeah well. It just depends on how tired/hyper I was at the time that I wrote each particular section. I STOP NOW. YOU READ. ENJOY BUNCHIES!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I am too lazy to own DBZ. I would lose it somewhere, like in a sock drawer, and no one would ever find it ever again, because my sock drawer is never neat, as I dislike wearing matching socks. Yes. Cheese is good.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ ON THE WAY HOME FROM SCHOOL  
  
Gohan was confused. He didn't know what to make of his situation with Videl. I mean honestly, she hadn't looked him straight in the eye the entire day! **Was she just lonely,** he thought, **or worse, was it some bet? Yeah, Seduce the class geek, win ten bucks. That HAD been quite the getup yesterday. She was probably just bored. Ah well. It was still the best thing that has ever happened to me.**  
  
As he neared his home, a face appeared at the window. It was his mother, which wasn't all that unusual. What WAS unusual, however, was the scowl that tarnished her "still-attractive-even-though-I-have-birthed-two-kids- and-had-my-husband-die-repeatedly" face. Yeesh. What ticked her off today? So, the unsuspecting chap walks in his front door, only to be almost blasted away by the pure SILENCE that emanated from his normally "expressive" mother.  
  
"Hi mom. How are you today?" Gohan asked politely.  
  
". . . . .," followed by more glaring, was all that he received in response.  
  
"Yeah, so I'll be upstairs doing my homework. . . ."  
  
Gohan began to walk upstairs, pausing only briefly as he heard, "Yes, I'm sure you have LOTS of homework to catch up on." Gohan's face contorted into one of pure bewilderment, making him resemble his father so much that anyone watching would have been greatly amused. Unfortunately, no one was watching. Yeah, so Gohan just went upstairs and started on his AP Calculus. (I know, a little easy, but no sense in outshining ALL the other nerds at Orange Star High)  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ IN GOTEN'S ROOM  
  
"Hey dude," Trunks said as he flew in through Goten's open window.  
  
"We do have a door you know. Hey, why weren't you at school today? We glued macaroni onto paper plates. It was real fun." Goten said. [note: the author understands that Goten and Trunks are 7 or 8 years old, and should neither be talking about sex OR be making macaroni/paper plate art. However, Vegeta is probably very horny (making up for lost time) and this is should be obvious. Little boys ask questions, and Vegeta is the type that would make sure to tell everything in detail, as his childhood was full of things that normal children do not experience and thus he doesn't know any better about what little boys should and should not be permitted to know. Secondly, Trunks and Goten probably go to public school, what with Chichi being poor and Bulma desperately trying to have at least a façade of normalcy. In my public school educational experience, macaroni art was a true highlight of the frickin month. Budget cuts, you understand. So whether you feel that they are being a little too advanced/slow for their years, I believe that I am fully justified in writing what I do. ^_^]  
  
"I was busy."  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Hanging out at the high school."  
  
"You can do that? Cooooolllll. . . . ." Goten's eyes grew wide.  
  
Trunks cocked an eyebrow. "No, you fool. I can't really do that. I just felt like it. Part of my heritage; 'Always do exactly what no one really thinks you can do!' Anyways, I found out something really trippy about your brother. Apparently, everyone thinks he's gay! Isn't that cool?"  
  
"What's wrong with being happy?" Goten's face was the picture of confuzzled innocence.  
  
"You idiot. Gay means that a dude LIKES another dude and wants to-"  
  
"But we saw Gohan and Videl last night! She's not a dude!"  
  
"No, no she's not. . . ." Trunks eyes started to glaze over, but he quickly regained his senses. "Ahem. As I was about to say, everyone thinks that he goes for guys. Wouldn't it be neat if we helped out the rumor, and then really embarrassed him?"  
  
"Trunks, I like my brother. I don't want to publicly humiliate him like that. He's always been nice to me, and he's the only in my family that has never left me, and he understands all the things I've gone through. He's my big brother. I don't really want to hurt him."  
  
Trunks did a double take at his friend. **Well, well, well. Maybe there's more to him after all. Looks like bonehead finally got some smarts. Who saw that one coming. . . **  
  
Goten smiled at the awestruck expression on his lavender-haired counterpart, and then recommenced staring at his wallpaper.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ AGAIN, IN O.S. HIGH'S PARKING LOT  
  
Videl walked briskly to her chopper. She had just finished making up the test she had missed yesterday morning. Stupid bars. **I formally give up drinking. . . . **  
  
She was about to open the door to her little yellow machine when a Civic sped away. Yes, the very same one that Erasa and Sharpener had habited just that very morning. Since it obviously wasn't either of them driving, they must have borrowed one of their friend's car keys and. . . ahem. . . . occupied it. Videl chuckled. Then she turned to her helo. Oh Crap. There's the blonde duo, necking like there would be no tomorrow. Imagine the hickies. Why do people do that to each other? That's just funky. Damn.  
  
Anywho, Videl started jumping up and down, because they were really fogging up her windows, and Erasa was leaning on the lock JUST RIGHT and it wouldn't pop up. Videl tried making the alarm go off. All she got were angry looks from the Freestyle Walking Club. (They were practicing jumping over the water fountains) Giving up, she left her helo to the mercy of hormones, and started walking home. She would have flown, but she was tired and she really didn't feel like attracting attention to herself.  
  
So she walking along, right, and she hears this horn honk. At first, she thought it was one of those creepy guys with like, acne of the entire head, (come on girls, you know the kind) who honk at any and all remotely human looking female as she innocently walks home. Those perverts. She turned, and it wasn't one of that kind at all. It was dear, sweet Bulma Briefs. Thank the stars. . .  
  
"Videl, sweetie! What are you doing walking home?" asked Bulma.  
  
"My helicopter has been commandeered," The small brunette answered.  
  
"Oh. How nice . . . .Well hop in! I'll give you a ride."  
  
Videl gratefully accepted, as her lack of healthy sleep was catching up to her. As she opened the door to the very chic new sportscar, a handful of capsules trickled out onto the street.  
  
"Oh, would you mind getting those for me?" inquired Bulma. "I just went shopping and I don't want to lose anything."  
  
Videl politely consented, and when she asked where to put them, Bulma simply said, "Oh, just throw them in the back with the others. Videl peered over the seat and saw buckets of the small white capsules. Bulma. What a shopaholic.  
  
"You look positively wiped out, Videl! Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, Bulma. I'm fine. Just tired. Haven't been sleeping well."  
  
"Oh you poor thing. I know! Why don't I take you home with me, my mother can cook you up some nice comfort food, you can take and long bubble bath, and a little nap while you're at it." Bulma smiled at her young friend, and changed direction towards Capsule Corp.  
  
Once at the large house, Bulma helped the increasingly worn-out Videl to her family's kitchen. A large bowl of chicken soup was set before her, and she ate hungrily while Bulma called Mr. Satan to inform him that his daughter would be staying over for a while. After the bowl was mostly gone, Videl was shown to a spacious upstairs bathroom, where a tub the size of a Jacuzzi was waiting, filled to capacity with poofy pink bubbles. Videl undressed and sink into the warm water, sighing contentedly.  
  
Bulma rapped on the door gently. "Videl? I have the perfect room waiting for you. You just go down the hall to the right, where you will see a bookcase. Pull out the "Paddington Bear" book and it will swivel out. Behind the bookcase is a flight of stairs, and your room is at the top of those. Vegeta and I are going out to dinner tonight, but we'll be back in time to give you a ride home if you need it. Have fun!"  
  
The fighter just submerged herself further in the lavender-scented bubbles. After a good half hour had passed, she clambered out and put on the lilac bathrobe waiting for her. With a towel wrapped around her wet hair, she proceeded out into the hall. Going right, she saw an elaborately carved Oak bookshelf, standing by itself at the end of the passage. She found Paddington Bear between the Kama Sutra and the Book of Mormon. She tilted it back, and the unit pivoted toward her. She ascended the narrow flight of stairs and the door swung shut behind her. Two tired to be thinking consciously anymore, she stumbled towards the large bed, noticing only that the entire room was pink and red.  
  
She flopped on the bed and was out in seconds.  
  
She awoke more than two hours later, when she finally got a good look at the room she was in.  
  
"Oh my lord. They are kinkier than previously imagined. . . ."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
A/N: Hope you like! More coming soon, I promise! Also, Please read the works by my homie G, Chunkymunky241. Her Phantom of the Opera/DBZ mixer fic is quite good. Also, please read the piece we collaborated on, "When No One is Watching." That is all. ^_^ you know I love you guys! I have hit more than 100 reviews!!! You guys are SOOO SUPER COOL!!!!!!!! Can I just give a big word up to everyone who reviews multiple times, cuz you guys just make me feel warm and fuzzy. Thanks SO SO SO much.  
  
Ps: for anyone who read my previous "2nd A/N," I just want to say that my brother is safe and back in Germany. Also, thankies for putting up with my rant. I think of myself as a Democrat, but some people just irritate me really bad. Just remember, moderation in everything!  
  
I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!! Especially if you are tall blonde dudes. I love you guys in a different way. . . . . . anywhos, ZIPPY LOVES YOU. Word up, yo. 


End file.
